New Addition part 2
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: In the weeks following Arcee's return after the ion storm, new changes arise, family ties are tested.


New Addition

Part two

By: Peaceblossom

Decepticon. The word itself was harsh and abrasive, as were the many that dared to brand themselves with such a title. Although nowadays, it was a title you held onto, if you wanted to stay alive, or something very close to it.

Knockout worked at his station in the medical bay aboard the Nemesis. He knew if he was remain in good health, he had to keep Megatron happy. He thought back to the years before when Starscream thought he could use dark energon against Megatron. The 'good doctor' laughed at the memory of Starscream getting severely punished for his actions.

He heard the doors of the medical bay slide open. "What's so funny Doc?"

Knockout turned to see a young insecticon walk in with a smile on his toothy face. Knockout looked at the young beetle bot and smiled. "Just remembering how much of a hard head Starscream is." He saw the young beetle set a down a box. "What do you have there?"

The young beetle shifted his back spikes a moment then his outer fangs moved slightly. "Some dirt samples I collected. The forests around here a amazing."

Knockouts mouth dropped a little. "You teleported out of the ship without telling me. What if Megatron found out."

"But I was-"

Knockout took the boys shoulders a moment. "The beasts may be getting fewer in number but this war is not over. Which means none of us are ever safe. We cannot afford to anger lord Megatron in any way." The red doctor said sternly.

"But I had to get out for a while. Besides, I figured I could study these soil samples and see if there's any viable minerals or metal around here we can use to our advantage." Hard-Wire answered calmly.

"Listen, I give you plenty to do around here. Stay put and you'll stay alive." Knockout told the young bot.

Hard-Wire tilted his head at Knockout as the Doctor went back to his work. The boy inwardly smiled for he knew the doctor cared for him, and the feeling was completely mutual.

The main computer beeped as Ratchet stood another console reading through some information. It was two in the morning and Half the team was in recharge, the other half was stocking supplies or in Bumblebee and Smokescreens case, out testing their upgraded weapons.

Jack strolled into the main room of the base. His hair was standing end, his robe hanging open. He glanced up at the computer then over at Ratchet he who seemed to be off on another world as he read through the information.

"Uh, Ratchet, I think someone's calling."

Ratchet turned seeing the tired human. "Oh. Could you get that. I need to finish these documents."

Jack blinked. "Sure." He climbed the stairs and stood by the large computer. "Smokescreen? You guys okay?"

-Jack, why are you awake?-

"Couldn't sleep. Acree hasn't been feeling well. You guys need a bridge?"

-Sure do.-

Jack saw their location on the screen. "Got it." Jack punched in the access code then used both his hands to pull the large switch.

A few minutes later Smokescreen and Bumblebee rolled into the base.

"It was a good idea to bridge to a safe location to test out our new upgrades." Smokescreen said with a large smile. Bumblebee beeped and buzzed happily in reply.

Jack smiled at the too of them. They were happy as two bugs in a rug.

Smokescreen noticed Jacks disheveled hair and tired expression. "You ok? Don't humans usually sleep at this time of night?"

"Yeah, if I could. But Acree's not well lately and I'm worried about her."

Smokescreen put a hand to his hip a moment. "You kidding. That lady kicked my tailpipe in a practice battle not long ago. Your wife is real fighter. I'm sure she's fine."

Bumblebee beeped and buzzed at Smokescreen. "Really? She turned down two energon collecting missions. That's strange."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. But I'm sure she'll be fine. That energon storm last month probably just took a lot out of her. She was injured out there during the storm. I'm sure in a few days she'll be fine."

It was times like this Jack wished he could speak with Optimus, but Optimus was away with Agent Fowler in Washington trying to convince the U.S. government not to go head on against Megatron. Especially with his beasts, though fewer in number.

General Brice was finding it more and more difficult to explain to the president of the United States that an alien group of sentient robots were protecting our planet. So he called Agent Fowler to make a personal appearance and of course he in turn asked Optimus to join him. It's safe to say the president will most likely be impressed. But things were still not all hugs and handshakes. But agent Fowler is who he is for a reason. The welfare of the bots rested in his capable hands.

The roaring of the beast echoed in her audio receptors. It was right top of her. It wasn't possible. After all these years fighting, trying to defend the autobot cause, meeting new friends, and losing a few, even falling in love. Could this really be the end?

She heard a familiar voice, and she felt a second wind pass through her. Enough to give a few moments to escape. She never thought Knockout would want to help anyone but himself.

The cave. It was dark and damp. She saw him sitting there staring out at the storm. A feeling of hopelessness seemed to pass through the air. Her pains increased and she saw Knockout looking at her. Could he be worried about her. Never. All Knockout cared about was keeping his own tailpipe safe. But as her pains racked through her and darkness threatened her, she could have sworn she saw a hint of concern on his face.

All went dark, but she could barely hear his voice. He was calling to her, trying to wake her up. She wanted to, but she couldn't open her optics, it was very hard. She was too weak. Darkness over came her, and she thought it was the end. Would she see TailGate and Cliffjumper again? But she felt herself sleeping. Her mind resting, though her body still hurt terribly. The last few words she heard faded as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"I do this only to save your life."

Just as unconsciousness took her, she felt her chest plating open, and after, all went dark.

Her optics flew open and she sat up quickly looking around. She saw stars threw a large window indicating in was still the middle of the night. She took in air, relaxing at the feeling as it passed through her systems. Autobots didn't need to breath to live, but enjoyed the feeling of fresh cool air as it passed through their inner workings.

She glanced around and saw Jack was not in his bed. She put a hand to her head as she felt a slight dizzy feeling come over her. Images from her ordeal out in the storm, and in the cave, came to her again.

She saw herself slowly getting to her feet and finding a small cube of energon. The storm had lifted and Knockout was gone. He had rescued her. She still couldn't understand why.

She seemed fine a day or two after getting back from that mission. She even beat Smokescreen in target practice. Then it started. She started feeling weaker, as if something was draining her energy. At first she figured it could be just some residual left over from the mission. She was almost stomped on by a giant dragon like beast. But after a few weeks, things gone strange. Even little Brightshine noticed a change in her mother. And that's when Jack really started to worry about her. She hated to worry him. He had enough to do with the team, the agency, and his family.

Arcee stood up and walked to the door and found her legs felt like wet noodles.

Brightshine opened her optics and heard voices. She climbed out of bed and walked into the hall, dragging her bumblebee teddy bear behind her. The grey little bot smiled when she saw Smokescreen and Bumblebee had returned.

The little grey bot ran to Bumblebee who knelt down to the small gray bot petting her head. "Uncle Bee. I missed you. Did you have fun?"

Jack crossed his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Bee beeped happily.

Brightshine, went to her father who put a hand to her head as the young bot smiled.

"Sorry Daddy, I heard voices and knew I had to see Uncle Bee."

Smokescreen smiled but shook his head. "I guess I'm chopped liver."

The small grey bot smiled. "I missed you too Uncle Smokescreen."

They all laughed.

But the air in the room shifted as Bee spotted Arcee leaning against the door frame of the main room, looking very weak.

"Arcee!"

"Mommy."

Jack and Brightshine ran to her. Smokescreen put an arm to help support her. Ratchet came over after hearing the commotion.

"I feel like I got hit by a wrecking ball." She said slowly. Ratchet helped her to the medical area.

Jack went to her quickly putting a hand to her face. "Ratchet. This has gone on too long. I knew you can help her." The human said firmly.

"I'll do my absolute best Jack."

Jack looked at his daughter then to Bumblebee. "Bee, take Brightshine to her room and stay with her."

"But Mommy-"

Smokescreen knew down and smiled at the young grey bot. "Don't worry kiddo, your Momma will be fine. Ratchet will make sure of that. Why don't you come with us and show me if you can transform yet. I'm sure you're awesome."

"Not really. Transforming is hard." She told him.

"Let's practice okay." Smokescreen said with a smile.

Bee beeped cheerfully and looked back at Jack who silently waved at them to take care of her while Ratchet did his work.

The night was quiet. Too quiet ever since the majority of Megatrons army was gone. But the few that remained seemed to get the job done, so far.

Hard-Wire peered through a magnifier and adjusted the focus. He could not get a clear reading. He took the glass and set it to the console and typed a string of letters. The screen soon filled with information he waited for. But it wasn't what he hoped for.

"Just ordinary dirt. No metal, or carbon, nothing. I guess I need more samples."

"If you're thinking of skipping out again, don't even try." Hard-Wire turned and saw Knockout standing there at the entrance of the med bay. "There's enough to worry about around here without you adding to it. I won't risk you getting yourself killed."

Knockout walked past him and started typing at another console. Hard-Wire watched his back. Hard-Wire knew he was young and had a lot to learn, but surely Knockout could trust him to go out for short periods of time. "Why don't you not trust me?"

Knockout stopped typing and turned halfway. "I do trust you. But I can't let you risk your safety. You almost died once, I won't let it happen again."

Hard-Wire went to say something but decided not to. He realized Knockout only did this because he cared. And being he was rejected by his own kind, the other insecticons, it was wonderful to be cared about. Hard-Wire was still young, and decided to leave it alone for now.

"I'll do as you wish. I'm sorry. It's getting late I think I'll go settle in for a while, I could use a recharge." Hard-Wire tipped his head at Knockout. Then turned and left the medical bay. A slight smile gracing his face.

Knockout stared after him. "Night, kid."

Jack paced back and fourth as Ratchet finished his medical scans. There came a beeping sound and a grim look passed over Ratchets face unnoticed by Jack, but very much so noticed by Arcee.

Ratchet and Arcees optics met a moment then the doctor went to his console again and typed a few moments. Ratchet took another scan and soon the beeping sounded aain a long steady beep. This this time Jack looked up at them.

"What is it?" Jack asked coming closer to them.

Ratchet was in shock but not entirely. He hoped he was wrong. Arcee struggled to sit up.

"What is it Ratchet. What's wrong with me?" The concern on her beautiful face.

Ratchet looked at Jack then at Jack, but he couldn't help but feel sad inside, as he tried to put on a positive face. "Arcee, you are sparked."

Arcee and Jack sat there their mouths open.

To be continued…


End file.
